


嫖神父

by kayanorin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 强迫性行为, 病态, 神职者
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayanorin/pseuds/kayanorin
Summary: 我无可救药地迷恋着与我兄妹相称的伊恩神父，渴望着他。所以当恶魔在我耳边低语时，我轻易地堕落了。因为我想要占有神父。注意事项：1.CP：辛西亚（修女）×伊恩（神父），1V1，SC2.女主有病，含有强迫要素，媚药以及强行停止射精等普类3.角色三观不等同于作者三观4.第一辆车，这里是完整版，全文共5281字5.男主有原型





	嫖神父

**Author's Note:**

> 第一辆车，文笔很不成熟  
> 其实不太擅长写喘息  
> 男主原形来自乙女R18游戏《ミスティリオン～少女の福音～》

　　父亲去世后不久，我见到了伊恩神父。他作为我父亲的继任者从离这不远的镇子上来到了这个村子，成为了新的神父。  
　　  
　　伊恩是一个从小就在教会里长大的人，对神虔诚、待人温和，理所当然的，他抚养了我这个前任神父留下来的无依无靠的女儿。有着淡金色柔软而蓬松短发的少年，用他那清澈、直率的碧色眼睛看着我，对我说：“我会保护你的，辛西亚。一起生活下去吧。”  
　　  
　　老实说，我对“活着”这件事并不热衷，只是因为父亲禁止我自杀，所以我也只能是随波逐流地活着。但是从遇到伊恩神父的那天起，我开始对活下去有了期待。  
　　  
　　伊恩神父大我十岁，一直以我的哥哥自居，只是被保护的太好，心性单纯而不知世事，甚至连我都要比他更懂得人心险恶。不过也正是如此，他对所有人都很温柔，也因此获得了众人的爱戴。  
　　  
　　他实在是一个被神怜爱着的人，许多年过去，我已长成少女，而他竟与初见时的那个青涩的少年模样没什么分别，无论是蓬松而柔软的淡金色短发、温柔而目光清澈的碧色下垂眼，还是那比天使更加纯洁无垢俊秀面容。  
　　  
　　伊恩神父很关心我，对我也很好。他教我读书识字，也如他曾承诺过的一样始终守护着我。  
　　  
　　他的脸上始终带着柔和的微笑，当他感到高兴的时候，他甚至会弯起眼睛、微微的张开嘴笑起来，这表情是如此的温暖，甚至让人的心都随着他的笑意一起柔软起来。  
　　  
　　但是我不想只能看到这样所有人都见惯了的表情，我想看的是其他的别人从未见过也永远不可能见到的表情。  
　　  
　　比如他生气的表情——伊恩神父脾气实在是太好了，即使是被人当面一顿毫无理由的指责，他也连一点不快都不会表露出来。这样的人，生气的表情一定很令人畏惧。他也许会紧皱着眉头，那清澈的下垂眼微微眯起，充斥着怒气和厌恶，原本始终温柔的上扬着的嘴角紧紧抿着，带着天真和无忧无虑的脸上蒙上了一层阴霾。  
　　  
　　又比如他痛苦的表情。假如伊恩神父最亲近的人堕落了，背叛了他，而他既不能拯救这个人又无法动手杀了这个人更不能放手不管，他会露出什么样的表情呢？也许是眉毛垂下，悲伤的眸光闪烁，欲说还休。  
　　  
　　再比如，被情欲支配的表情。他也许是眉间微蹙，一眼眯起、另一只眼带着湿润的水光和压抑着的欲望，他咬着下唇以免喘息泄露出去，而潮红的脸颊却早已显现出他的理智徘徊在崩溃边缘的事实。  
　　  
　　我的心中满是亵渎、玷污伊恩神父的欲念，而他对此一无所知，仍旧用他那纯洁而天真无忧的面容、用他那涓涓泉水一样的声音呼唤着我的名字。  
　　  
　　我也只能暂时按捺住冲动，伪装成一个尊敬他的、怀有孺慕之情的少女。  
　　  
　　毕竟还未到时间。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　这原本是一个和往常没有任何区别的日子。伊恩神父到各户人家去解决他们的困难，而我留在教堂里听人们的诉求和忏悔，待到夕阳的余晖洒满村庄，伊恩神父便回到了教堂。我和他一起用过了晚餐，他去书房读书，而我留在厨房洗涤餐具。一切都收拾好之后，我回到了我自己的房间。  
　　  
　　我看到我的床上躺着一个黑色长发、身材丰满的女人，背后生着漆黑双翼。她察觉到我进了屋，便撑起身子转过脸来看我。她有着一张美艳的脸，红宝石一样的眼睛颇有兴味地打量着我。  
　　  
　　她应该是恶魔，从她身在教堂却毫无影响、神父也没察觉到她存在来看，她的实力应该也很强。  
　　  
　　“请问您有何贵干？”我假装恭敬地问，内心想着该走哪条路线跑到伊恩神父身边去。  
　　  
　　“不用这么戒备，我来是打算帮你的。”她笑眯眯地看着我，托腮的右手手指敲打着自己的脸颊，“你想独占那个神父，对吧？”  
　　  
　　“您想从我这得到什么？”  
　　  
　　“你对神父的爱。”黑发红眸的女人站起身走到我身前，双手按住我的肩膀，“那份沉重的、充满了占有欲和破坏欲的爱，对我来说是再好不过的美味了。”  
　　  
　　“不过你不用担心，我不会一下子把你的感情全都拿走的。留着它、让它不断地再生才是最好的。”女人低下头，轻轻抚摸着我的侧脸，用她带着魔力的嗓音引诱道，“如果你和我合作，我就帮你得到那个神父，如何？”  
　　  
　　“……”我看着女人的红色眼睛，忽然笑了起来，“愿意为您效劳，大人。”  
　　  
　　“好孩子。”女人笑了起来，轻轻抚摸着我的头发。  
　　  
　　我端着一杯咖啡，敲了敲书房的门。  
　　  
　　“请进。”伊恩神父说道。  
　　  
　　于是我便推门而入，伊恩神父正坐在桌前读着一本书，他转头看着我，笑着说：“一直都麻烦你帮我准备咖啡，辛苦你了。”  
　　  
　　“并不辛苦。伊恩神父喜欢我泡的咖啡，这让我很高兴。”我走到他身边，把咖啡放下，“请用。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”伊恩神父端起杯子抿了一口，又放下继续看书。  
　　  
　　我坐在一旁，看着伊恩神父断断续续地喝完了一整杯咖啡。过了没多久，伊恩神父就像是困极了一样，倒在了桌子上。  
　　  
　　正如那个女人——她自称莉琳——所说的一样。  
　　  
　　我在莉琳的帮助下把伊恩神父带到了准备好的房间里，让他躺在床上，双手被固定在床头上的镣铐锁住。他还要过一会才能醒过来，于是我便开始打量起伊恩神父。  
　　  
　　伊恩神父现在身上还穿着白色的圣衣，即使是折腾了一番也只是有一些发皱，不算凌乱；而他佩带着的白底金边、底端纹着金色十字的圣带则铺在他身体两侧。  
　　  
　　我侧坐在床边，伸出手慢慢地解开伊恩神父的圣衣，而正在这个过程中，伊恩神父睁开了他的双眼，迷茫地看着我。  
　　  
　　“辛西亚……？”  
　　  
　　“晚上好啊，伊恩神父。”我笑着看了他一眼，手下的动作却没停。很快，伊恩神父的衣襟大开，露出了他白皙的胸膛。  
　　  
　　“你在做什么？”伊恩神父还是一副迷茫的神色，他动了动手腕，发现没办法自由活动，“能放开我吗，辛西亚？”  
　　  
　　“无法理解现状吗，”我低头闷笑两声，再抬起头时所有的伪装都撤去，眼神里翻涌着黑暗的情绪，“马上你就能理解了……”  
　　  
　　说着，我跨坐到伊恩神父身上俯视着他，左手从他的脸颊一直抚摸到腹部，而右手则轻轻揉着他玫瑰色的柔软唇瓣。看着仍旧用清澈目光看着我的伊恩神父，我忽然低下头吻住了他。  
　　  
　　试探性地舔舐了几下他的下唇，然后我便趁着他还处于震惊的时候闯进了他的牙关。没有经验的我只是凭着本能、毫无技巧可言地在他的嘴中攻城略地，而此时已经回过神的伊恩神父开始生涩地尝试用舌头把我推出去。  
　　  
　　理所当然的，他失败了。不仅如此，他尝试抵抗侵略者的舌头反而被侵略者缠上，失去了反抗的能力。  
　　  
　　一吻结束，我用舌尖舔去伊恩神父嘴角的涎液，而他则眼中蒙上一层水雾，不知所措地喘息着，眼神偏向一侧，没有看我。他的嘴唇变得殷红，仔细看还破了一点，我便凑上去舔了一下伤口，满意地看到伊恩神父因为疼痛的刺激身体颤了一下，像受惊的动物一样看着我。  
　　  
　　加在咖啡里的迷药只是稍附带了一些催情的药效，只能助兴，不能让人失去理智。不过我也不想让伊恩神父受情欲支配陷入狂乱，我更想看他在还算清醒的状态下，亲眼看着自己被拉着一起堕落时的表情。  
　　  
　　我重新坐直了身子，指尖从伊恩神父的侧颈一路滑过他的胸膛、小腹，直到他已经隐隐有抬头趋势的部位停下，轻轻地抚弄起来。似乎是那助兴的药效终于发作，伊恩神父的脸颊染上潮红。  
　　  
　　“觉得舒服吗？”我用空闲的另一只手撩了一下他的额发，然后掌心贴住他发烫的脸颊，拇指轻轻抚摸着他光滑的皮肤。  
　　  
　　“辛西亚……”伊恩神父用祈求的眼神看着我，“停下吧，不要再继续了。”  
　　  
　　“停下？”我笑了起来，“这种话……如果之后你还能说得出来的话，我再照做吧。”  
　　  
　　我从伊恩神父的身上起来，握住他的脚踝打开他的双腿，然后跪坐在他腿间，解开他的裤子，那膨胀的部位便暴露在空气中。他开始一边喊着我的名字请求一边挣扎起来，锁链碰撞着发出清脆的声音，而我恍若未闻，只是用双手轻轻环住他的根部，轻轻啄吻了一下顶端。  
　　  
　　我听见一声极响的碰撞声，以及其中夹杂着的短促的喘息，似笑非笑地抬起眼看了一眼。伊恩神父一只眼睛眯着，另一只眼睛带着水汽和混沌不堪的欲念，牙齿紧咬着下唇，潮红的脸微微侧向一边。就像我曾经数次幻想过的被欲望支配的表情一样。  
　　  
　　他无法忍耐而发出的喘息呻吟，是什么样的呢？  
　　  
　　我一边想着，一边低下头含住，转着圈的舔弄起来。未经人事的伊恩神父，连自我纾解都没有过的他绷紧了身子，努力地抵抗着欲望的浪潮。但是他的喘息越来越急促，而他不断溢出液体昂扬到极致的器物也微微颤着。  
　　  
　　伴随着一声终于压抑不住呻吟，白色的浊液迸发出来。大部分的液体都夹杂着腥味被我咽了下去，少部分的溅到了我的脸颊上。我坐直了身子，左手按在他的膝盖上，右手把浊液从脸上刮了下来。  
　　  
　　“停下，嗯？”我微微眯起眼睛，瞥了一眼仍在高潮余韵中双目失神、剧烈喘息着的伊恩神父，伸出舌头舔掉了手上的液体，“现在还要说停下吗？”  
　　  
　　“……”伊恩神父眼中的水汽已经有一部分凝结成泪珠从他眼角滑了出去，而他此时只是沉默着，用湿润的、充满了情欲的碧色眼睛看着我，眼角的泪痕和红晕叠加在一起，竟让他的脸带上了一丝妖艳。  
　　  
　　金发碧眼、少年模样的伊恩神父，双手缚在床头，衣衫凌乱地躺在床上，脸颊潮红、眸光湿润，强行压抑着欲望却无意识地用着渴求表情看着我。这与往日天使一般纯洁无垢而天真无忧模样完全不同的姿态极大的愉悦了我，我不禁笑了起来，同时兴奋也逐渐支配了我。  
　　  
　　我重新跨坐回伊恩神父身上，开始解自己身上的衣服。看着我的动作，意识到我打算做什么的他，扭动着身子挣扎了起来。  
　　  
　　“不行，辛西亚，快停下！”伊恩神父慌乱地说，“辛西亚！”  
　　  
　　我不耐烦地狠狠捏了一下他的乳首，而他竟沉默了下来，腰也弹了一下。  
　　  
　　“……”我哼出一个鼻音，像是发现新大陆一样兴奋地眯起了眼睛，“这里吗……”  
　　  
　　伊恩神父并不懂得刚才的反应意味着什么，只是偏过头去，把脸埋进枕头里。  
　　  
　　我撑起身子，拿起一个小玻璃瓶，把其中的液体全都倒进嘴里含住，然后随手扔掉那玻璃瓶，任由它撞到远处的墙上碎掉。我快步走到床边，一腿屈膝跪在床边，捏住伊恩神父的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，把液体悉数喂入他的口中。  
　　  
　　“虽然更想看你清醒时的反应，不过一个劲地拒绝还是很影响心情啊。”我看着他带着茫然无措，喉结滑动了一下咽下液体，“这张嘴只要用来喘息就够了。”我用拇指抚摸了一下他的嘴唇，然后低头吻住了他。  
　　  
　　强力的催情药正逐步唤醒伊恩神父的欲望，同时摧毁着他的理性。仅仅是一个吻，他刚刚释放过的部位又重新膨胀起来。  
　　  
　　我掀起裙摆跪坐在伊恩神父的身上，扶住他挺立的欲望，对准花心坐了下去。异物侵入体内的疼痛感让我维持住理性，留有余力去看伊恩神父的反应。  
　　  
　　他已经完全陷于欲望的漩涡中，眼神一点清明也无，只余下浑浊的欲望；他不再压抑自己的喘息，无意识地呻吟出声。那张天使一样的脸潮红着，带着一丝魅惑。  
　　  
　　“辛西亚……呜……”伊恩神父不断地重复着我的名字，染红的脸颊转向我，微皱的眉、湿润的眼，表情似是忍耐似是催促，苦闷地喘息着，“哈啊……”  
　　  
　　我奖励一般地把手撑在伊恩神父的腹部，上下吞吐起体内的硬物。他则露出耽溺于快感的迷醉表情，口中吐出甜腻的呻吟。当他便闭紧双眼、绷直身子，即将到达欲望的顶峰时，我忽然扯下束发的丝带捆住了他的根部。  
　　  
　　“辛西亚……？”想要释放的欲望被强行抑制住，伊恩神父的眼睛茫然地睁大，带着祈求看向我，“辛西亚，松开……”  
　　  
　　“不·行。”我的施虐心翻涌上来，双手一边刺激着伊恩神父的敏感带，一边却任由他越发膨胀的欲望被丝带束缚着，无法释放。  
　　  
　　在越发强烈的快感和无法释放的苦闷的双重刺激下，伊恩神父终于放弃了最后一丝理性。他闭着双眼不断喘息着，努力把手臂挡在脸前，但却没能遮住充斥着欲望的表情和涌出的生理性泪水。  
　　  
　　“伊恩神父，”我俯下身把脸凑到他面前，低声问着他，“你想要我怎么做？说出来。”我微微偏过头，舔去他脸上的泪水，哑声说道，“说出来啊，说出来我才会做，嗯？”  
　　  
　　“辛西亚，求你了……哈啊……”伊恩神父半睁着湿润的碧眸，用带着哭腔的声音祈求我，“让我去吧……呜——”  
　　  
　　“真听话。”我笑着，解开了丝带。  
　　  
　　而伊恩神父期待已久的终点也终于到来。  
　　  
　　精神上的愉悦让我也失神了一瞬，但我很快就从那种状态解脱出来。我直起身，侧坐到伊恩神父身边，任由他留在我身体里的液体弄脏了我的裙子。  
　　  
　　我俯视着伊恩神父，他仍是高潮余韵中的失神状态，眼神失焦，嫣红的脸沾染着泪痕和汗渍，甚至嘴角也带着涎液；他衣襟大敞，汗湿的胸膛剧烈地起伏着。他衣衫凌乱，而我除了散开的头发，却可以说得上是衣冠楚楚。  
　　  
　　我玷污了天使，把他从云端拉进了泥潭，任由污泥缠上他洁白的羽翼，弄脏他整齐的衣冠。  
　　  
　　伊恩神父最终脱力睡去，但眉头紧蹙，纤长的眼睫轻颤，这一觉睡得并不安稳。我伸出手抚摸着他的侧脸，餍足地笑了起来。  
　　  
　　啊啊，当黎明来临，他又会露出什么样的神情呢？是一脸悲伤、不敢相信自己养育长大的妹妹竟然做出抱着自己沉入泥潭的荒唐事，还是一脸憎恶、连多看一眼都觉得浪费？  
　　  
　　假如他爱我，那发现倾慕对象居然怀抱着与自己一样的背德之情，甚至与之发生了兄妹以上的关系时的表情，该有多美妙。他会不愿接受现实、不断逃避吗？还是直面我，承诺对我的一生负责呢？  
　　  
　　假如他恨我，那也可以说是很令人期待了。他厌恶我，不愿见我，却不得不与我朝夕相处，因为我无处可去；他也做不出亲手杀了我这件事，更不愿借他人之手迫害我。  
　　  
　　无论如何，从此之后，他都不可能无视我。即使他拼尽全力地想要忘记今晚，那被欲望支配的狂乱却永远烙印在他脑海深处。  
　　  
　　啊啊，多么美好的世界啊。  
　　  
　　“抓·到·你·了，伊恩。”我放纵自己笑出声，推门而去。  
　　  
　　床头由莉琳的魔力变出的手铐已经消失，身上被清理干净的伊恩神父躺在整齐的洁白床单覆盖着的床上，身上盖着被子。  
　　  
　　这场性事遗留的痕迹都消失无影，仿佛从未发生过。然而它仍旧深刻地存在于人的记忆中。  
　　  
　　


End file.
